Recovery
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Ren has a training accident which leads to his team growing closer.


**Summary: **_Ren has a training accident which leads to his team growing closer._

**Recovery**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Lie Ren_

* * *

"Nora… the doctors said it was only a broken toe. I'll be fine."

"B-But y-you're h-h-h-_hurt_!"

Ren gently patted Nora's head who was sobbing over his lap. A small puddle had formed on the blanket and green hospital gown. Pyrrha and Jaune stood by awkwardly, watching the display as Nora continued to bawl her eyes out.

A training accident had caused Ren to hurt his foot. At the first possible visitation hour, Nora knocked out several hospital security guards and crashed through two other hospital rooms before finally finding the one Ren was in.

Pyrrha leaned over to Jaune.

"Should we leave them alone?" Pyrrha asked in a low voice.

"And leave Ren alone with a rampaging emotionally unstable Nora? Who's going to hold her back if you leave?" Jaune said, looking at Pyrrha in horror.

"Thanks Jaune for making me do the heavy lifting," Pyrrha sighed.

"I believe the deal was I'll be cutting apples for Ren while you keep Nora from strangling him in hugs." Jaune rubbed his chin.

"Well it looks like he's drowning in tears…"

Leaning back on his pillow, Ren had a soft smile on his face. The tears had subsided, but were still amply present. His hand ran through Nora's hair, fingertips scratching in pleasant places: behind the ear, top of the head, and that perfect spot just above the nape of the neck.

"So you promise to take me to the pancake house when you get better?" Nora asked softly, like a shy girl in love. Her voice was muffled from her face being half buried in Ren's lap.

"Definitely," Ren promised.

Nora stood up and smiled. "Alright-y then!" she shouted. "Let's start the pre-recovery celebration paaar-tah!"

"… What?"

Ren looked on as both Jaune and Pyrrha shrugged.

_Crash!_

Team RWBY burst through the window, in spectacular over the top indescribable but looks totally badass high-octane action sequence. After defeating an innocent get-well fruit basket from Professor Ozpin and blowing up several stuffed animals sent by Professor Port, Team RWBY had assembled.

They each struck a fighting pose and began their introduction.

"Ruby!"

"Weiss!"

"I can't believe we're going through with this…"

"Blake!"

"No… Blake says '_Blake_'. Weiss you say '_Weiss_'. Didn't Ruby and I go over the plan already?"

As Team RWBY began fighting over how to best make their introductions, Ren could only look in disbelief at the havoc in his hospital room. Jaune handed Ren a plate of apples.

"Mission complete!' Jaune said cheerfully.

"Uh…" Ren said slowly. "Thanks Jaune… wait… is that Nora in the corner trying to start a fire?"

"Yep."

Off to the corner, with broken debris bits and two twigs, Nora was using her Huntress Scout Troop #622 knowledge to start a fire. Pyrrha was beside her careful to not let the curtains go up in flames.

"Is that… a hot pot?"

"Yeah, _duh_. What kind of party doesn't have a hot pot?"

"Oh." Ren looked at Jaune. "You were serious about the party thing."

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Jaune said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You're like, my bro for life."

"Honestly," Ren sighed with a smile.

"Thank you guys, for everything."

* * *

_Goodnight, sweet prince._

_**GEP Notes: **__I remember when I was fifteen or so in high school and my cousin showed me Haloid for the first time. This was almost a decade ago. That shit was crack yo. Then I learned you had an entire Dead Fantasy series. I didn't realize it at the time but that was you. Then I saw RWBY because of narutobitchchaos22 and that shit was dope. Ridiculous fight scenes that's every chuuni's wet dream come to life. Seriously, when I write and I ask myself 'is this too ridiculous?' I just tell myself that some guy wrote a story where a femMaster Chief and Samus beat the shit out of the covenant using weaponized EVERYTHING._

_;_; Thank you for being an inspiration. You are a hero to us all._

_**Editor's Notes:**_ _Thank you for everything, Monty. Like GEP, I got into his stuff through Dead Fantasy. Then about two or so years ago, I got into Red vs Blue. Monty's work had this sort of… draw to it. Like, I knew next to nothing about Halo, but I was allured by just how he worked. He's really inspirational, to be honest._

_His co-workers have said that Monty always worked like clockwork. He never had an off day, minute, or even second. Every waking moment, he was working. It was like he knew his time was limited, and he made the most of it. I hope one day, I could end up having even half of his resolve._

_Just for your reading, you may have seen this quote circulating around if you frequent r/roosterteeth. I think this summarises what Monty was._

"_**Can you match my resolve?**_

_**If so then you will succeed**_

_**I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."**_


End file.
